


for want of a candy bar

by Signel_chan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Humanstuck, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signel_chan/pseuds/Signel_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has uncontrollable feelings and manages to make both Tavros and Vriska suffer at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	for want of a candy bar

Tavros dug through his pockets for some change, hoping he had enough on him for something from the vending machine that he sat in front of. He wasn't necessarily hungry, but he felt like buying something to snack on, just in case he needed it. After some struggle, he managed to retrieve just enough to buy a candy bar of his choice, which was good enough for him. “Money might not buy happiness or working legs,” he mused, patting his chair as he reached to put the money into the machine, “but it sure can buy candy for when I start wanting candy.”

He managed to get all the change in the slot and press the buttons, dispensing the candy, when two gangly hands touched his shoulders. “Hey, bro, what are you doin'? Didn't we just get our grub on? Can't be tellin' me you're hungry again, can you?”

“I'm not hungry again, actually. It's for when the need arises.” He watched his purchase fall to the bottom of the machine, where he got it out and put it in the side pouch of his wheelchair. “I never know when I'll need it, so I'll just get it now.”

“Ain't you got candy like that at home?”

He nodded, setting his hands on the wheels to start moving himself. “A whole case of it, Gamzee. I'm kind of tired of it, but I swear it's the only thing Vriska wants most of the time. And when she wants it, uh, I sort of want it too.”

“That shit ain't right, bro.” Gamzee stepped away from Tavros, before walking down the hallway he had just come from. Tavros sighed and followed him, hoping that his friend wasn't thinking he was weird or anything for what had just happened. He also questioned how, exactly, he was going to handle some of the weird things that were inevitably going to happen while they were at some dumb work convention several hours away from home.

* * *

It was roughly sunset, and Vriska was bored. With a capital B. And eight of each vowel. She had her feet propped up on a stack of pillows, the television remote in her hand, and the blanket on the bed draped rather lazily over her. She was flipping through channels, trying to find something on to occupy her bored mind, when a thought came to her.

She wanted candy.

As quickly as she could manage, she got herself off the bed and into the kitchen, where salvation in the form of individually wrapped chocolate bars waited. “Why can't it be something else this time, like fruit?” she asked as she grabbed one of the candies and unwrapped it. “Why does it have to be the unhealthiest thing in this entire place?” Since she was talking to herself, she got no answer, and within a minute the candy had been devoured and she was on her way back to the bedroom—and in his hotel room, several hundred miles away, Tavros ate the candy bar he had been stashing in his wheelchair's side pocket at the exact same time.

* * *

“I don't fuckin' get it, bro. You're bein' hella weird and it just ain't right.” It was the next morning, after a night filled with listening to Tavros stumble in and out of bed, and Gamzee was slightly concerned for his friend's well-being. “You ain't never been like this before.”

“I know I haven't, thanks for pointing it out.” He was situating himself in his chair as he spoke, and punctuated his statement with a yawn. “But it's how I've been lately. Uh, actually, how I've been the past few months.”

“They've got drugs for that. No man should be gettin' up that many times in a night to take a piss.”

Tavros paled for a second, before deeply sighing. “I didn't get up for _me_ , Gamzee. It's Vriska.”

“That sister ain't here. You callin' her a million times to yak?” They were headed out the door, and Gamzee was making sure to not let the heavy door slam itself on Tavros' wheelchair. “That's the only excuse I got for you.”

“No, I'm not calling her. I don't need to. It's like I know exactly what she's doing, when she's doing it. Our bodies are synced up or something, somehow.” He shrugged, pushing himself out the door and towards the elevator. “And since this is all happening while she's pregnant, it's just a mess. A real big mess.”

“Aw bro, I up and forgot all about that belly full of miracles she's got.” Gamzee chuckled to himself, snorting as he did. “Don't explain a damn thing about what you're up to though.”

That elicited another sigh from Tavros. “I just said we're synced up. She wants candy, I want candy. She wants to sleep, I want to sleep. She hurts, I hurt. It's the worst.”

“That ain't no normal thing, is it?” Since he had no reason to know much about babies, and therefore didn't, it took a lot of explaining for Gamzee to get that it definitely wasn't a normal thing. And when, during the next meeting discussing the proper way to run a convenience store, Tavros had to leave no less than three times, two of which he came back with a candy wrapper in hand, it was apparent that the story he was telling was the truth.

* * *

“What the fuck am I supposed to do now?” Vriska whined, throwing the now-empty box of candy bars across the kitchen. “I don't have the keys to the car, I can't exactly go buy some more of these damn things! The next time I want one of these, I'm just going to have to shove something else down my throat instead, and you are going to have to deal with it!” She clutched at her incredibly swollen stomach, shaking it to the best of her ability. “I'm tired of chocolate and caramel anyway!”

Back at the hotel and convention center, Tavros could feel something unsettling in the pit of his stomach, different from every other strange feeling he'd experienced lately. He groaned, grabbing at it as if it would help at all, and he wished that he was back home, where he'd know what was causing the problem.

The desire for candy didn't overcome him again for the rest of the trip.

* * *

They were in the car, on the way home from the convention, when small but noticeable waves of pain started hitting Tavros, causing him to panic. He tried calling Vriska, but they were in the middle of nowhere and had no phone service, which meant that if anything was going on, she couldn't contact him and tell him. “Don't freak out, it's just you gettin' all up and nervous about goin' home. No big deal.”

“No big deal? I've been dealing with her dumb cravings and everything with her this whole time, who's to say this isn't me experiencing her labor pains?” His eyes were wide, filled with worry, as he tried calling her again. The line didn't connect. “I shouldn't have come, I should have just stayed home, someone else could have learned all this stuff...”

“Nah, bro, you're just gettin' your freak out on, and you need to chill. Ain't nothin' wrong with her and that little ball of miracles, so don't be like this.” Gamzee, with one hand on the steering wheel and the other out the window, turned and smiled at Tavros, but was met with a face filled with pain and anger. “Uh, why do you look upset...?”

“I am going to scream if you tell me not to freak out, but I'm pretty sure that I'm feeling what she's feeling, and she's so stubborn that she won't call anyone for help and we are going to get to my place and she is going to be screaming and I am going to be screaming and you are going to eat your words.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “She can't even drive herself anywhere, because I have the fucking car keys!”

Gamzee blinked a few times, processing all the words that had just been yelled at him. Sadly, all that he caught and understood was the very end. “What good do keys do for someone who can't walk all that well?”

“You're a disgrace for a best friend, Gamzee.”

“Love you too, bro.”

The situation ended up not being anything close to what Tavros thought it was, and all the pain being inflicted on his body was the baby's way of torturing him for Vriska not giving it candy. By the time the kid was ready to be born, they both hated it and its ability to make them both suffer while still in the womb. Needless to say, the suffering factor increased tenfold the second it could cry and never leave them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tavrisprite day, because the answer to the question in the summary is Tavrisprite. It's always Tavrisprite.


End file.
